Little Secret of Crisant Winter
by NetworkGirl03
Summary: The story of my Original Character, Crisant Winter before she become a student of the Scare School, that written in a diary.


**Disclaimer : This is just a fic that I write for my OC, Crisant Winter. Yeah, sad. Only the beginning  
**

**Little Secret of Crisant Winter  
**

* * *

"_Crisant Winter. Born as human in Indonesia, with both parents Tania & Chris Winter. Yeah, I born with American name, not Indonesian . I was live in the middle of beautiful grass field, surrounded by forest. That day, was the day that I will never forget,"_

_Friday, 9 July 1999_

" _An accident happened. A car crash that made both my parents died. And now I'm alone ; with nobody cares about me. 'Was this my fate?!' I cried as I watch my dad's body in full blood. A tear rolling down on my cheek."_

"_There was a voice. A soft, friendly voice that I don't know. Who could that be? 'Are you okay?' I noticed who is talking to me and scream ; 'Ghost!' And run away into a forest. 'Wait! I did not mean to scare you, please stop!' I stopped and see's him. He was white ghost , with light blue-shining eyes, softly stared at me. 'Who are you?' I said a little scared. "_

"_The ghost smiled at me. 'I'm Casper, hello. Umm, what's happening?' He asked to me. I let my head down, and sobs. 'Its ... An Accident that 'caused my parents .. ' I can't answer him again. Its seems like my whole world destroyed. But the ghost patted my back 'I know how it feels,' he said."_

"_I replied with a shaking voice 'Di-did you?' The ghost smiling at me and said 'I don't want to talk about it,' he sighed and stared at me. 'Do you have any family? Or shelter?' he asked again. I shook my head and gave him a sad look. 'Well you can come with me, if you want but .. You must be a monster to do that,' Casper said to me as he smiled nervously." _

"_I jumped in excitement.'Of course! I really want to be a creepy monster since I was a little kid!' The ghost chuckled. 'But how to transform you into monster?' he said as he thinking. 'We don't need to steal it from shop, or scientist! We can create it by our own!' I grinned happily. Somehow, I have been forgetting about the accident that happened earlier, thanks to Casper."_

"_Casper frowns. He don't know how to create the machine. 'Wait here, Casper,' I leave him for a while. And go get some metals from the nearest city dump. Then returning to where Casper are. 'What are you doing, Crisant?' Casper said curiously. I giggled for a moment and said, 'Let's make a machine that can turns me into monster! How about it?' Casper nods. He's happy that I will become a student of the scare school."_

_Monday, 11 July 1999_

"_The machine finished. I was very excited, and cannot wait anymore. 'Well, you ready?' Casper said, ready to pull the switch. I nodded from inside the machine, hope that it will works. Casper pull the switch. All that can I see was just a blinding flash. I feel not changed __**AT ALL**__. But if I sure it will work, it will."_

"_A moment later, I was awake in Casper's hands. 'You alright?' The friendly ghost asked me, looking worried. 'I'm fine .. ' I replied, but really – I'm not lying. I see nothing changed from myself. But my pink dress has turned into white. My short fingernails has turned into long, sharp and red. I widened my eyes as I see this. 'Was this .. COOL!' I shouted as loud as possible, and 'causing Casper shocked, too."_

"_I turned to see Casper, the ghost that have helped me out and said, 'Thank you, Casper! I just wishing that I can hug you, but you're a ghost, and I was a Pontianak,' with a little giggle. Casper replied with a confused tone. 'A pontianak? What's that?' I smiled and continue said, 'You don't know? Pontianak is Indonesian mythical creature! Most feared one. I'll explain more when we reach the Scare School, okay?' 'I don't mind' Casper replied again with a smile. And together, we go to the Deeds Town. And entering the Underworld."_

Mantha was about to flip the next page – which she found blank. Mantha closed Crisant's diary. 'She's actually a human? Why does Casper hide it from me & Ra?' Mantha thought of herself, then, she put the book to where it are – below Crisant's bed. "Mantha, come on! Frankengymtheacher's lesson is about to begin!" The long haired girl – and also the owner of the diary that Mantha read calling out her friend. "I'm coming!" Mantha took her bag and go with Crisant.

* * *

******Weird ... I know. That's me, I like non-logical thingies XD**. Do not gave me FLAMEthrower okay? Please, I'm a newbie author ._. Review .. If you want to know what is Pontianak you can check here

** /strange/mystery/top-10-terrifying-mythical-creatures/**


End file.
